The True Gods
by orangeblossem
Summary: SG1 encounters the true gods. xover with Hercules & Xena. Their will be slight slash later on. My first Fanfic
1. I

The True Gods Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot.

"Blah" speaking

"_Blah"_ thinking

"**Blah" **mind speak

Daniel crouched down exploring the base of the wall searching for a hidden trigger. He was in a room full of statues displaying the different Greek Gods, and in front of him was a mural of mount Olympus. Having already established the fact that there was a hidden chamber behind this wall he was now simply looking to find it.

When SG13 had brought back some tablets written in ancient Greek that had references about the goaulds and a feared enemy of theirs last month. General Hammond had asked Daniel to translate it as quickly as possible. There was plenty of information on the tablets but the thing that got Daniel's most attention was the line that read.

"…And the Goa'ulds took the place of the true gods stealing their worshippers and locking them away in a temple on the first planet. However the true gods planted the seeds of unrest and suspicions in the followers and cursed the Goa'ulds swearing their revenge…"

While the first planet was obviously earth and the true gods were what the people of ancient Egypt and Greece worshipped before the Goa'ulds came and stole their identities. Daniel had never heard of the original gods in this context before. But the writers of the tablets spoke of them as if they were real people. Also if the Goa'ulds locked them up they were certainly real people and obviously had some advantage to merit getting locked away to rot rather than killed immediately. It also sounded like they had started the rebellion on earth, which in itself was a great feat.

So Daniel had gotten the approval from the General to start searching for the tomb to see if there was any thing that could help their fight against the Goa'ulds still in it. After a couple weeks of research he had identified a temple in Italy two hours northeast of Rome and he was now trying to get into the chamber.

"Hey Danny" Jack asked wandering over "found anything yet?"

"I just identified there was a chamber here ten minutes ago Jack" Daniel replied _"it would be nice if you let me work now"_ he thought while gently running his fingers along the bottom to feel any indentations. "Let me work"

"Geeze okay just bored out of my skull here" Jack replied. "Why don't you go bother Sam or Teal'c then" replied Daniel "the less you bother me the faster I'll work." Jack stretched working some of the kinks out of his back. "Carter scanning the other room's for power sources and Teal'c helping her so I guess you're stuck with me" Jack answered. Daniel looked over at him thinking _"in translation you bothered Sam till she sent you over here" _and shook his head "joy" he replied "you could try to help me by finding a latch to open this door" "_my luck you'll find"_ "Nah I'll just study this big guy here what's his name?" Jack asked while studying a statue of a big muscular man wearing leather breaches a silk shirt and holding a sword in the ready position. "That's Ares" Daniel replied "god of war" Jack looked more closely "interesting position he's in almost off balance think he'd know better being war and all." Jack replied. (Sort of good looking not that he noticed.) he thought briefly "What are you talking about" Daniel asked looking over than he paused "That's it!" _"Why did I know he'd find it before me"_ Daniel thought while jumping up and coming over to the statue studying it carefully. "I believe you found it" "Found what?" Jack asked moving out of the way. But Daniel "how to open the doorway" he replied while circle ling around the statue. "Jack" he asked, "If you were to make him balanced what would you do?" Jack slightly confused looked at the Daniel _"ok I don't exactly know where you're going with this but I'll give it a shot"_ he thought looking at the statue "well" he replied "his left arm is to low" he said placing his hands under the arm as if he was correcting the form "He needs to lift it up more" He said gently Appling force on the arm. They heard a crack then several things happen at once. The statue arm moved upward. A door finally opened to the chamber, and on Mount Olympus a war god who had been sleeping for 2000 years suddenly opened his eyes.

That's Chapter 1 please tell me what you think and feel free to give positive criticism.


	2. II

The True Gods Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot.

"Blah" speaking

"_Blah"_ thinking

"**Blah" **mind speak

Ares blinking came out of his long sleep but what in the world had woken him up? The last thing he remembered was finding out that those thrice-dammed Goa'ulds had taken on his and the other Gods identities and turned their loyal followers to slaves. Thus starting a chain of events that almost led to the total destruction of the Gods.

The most annoying thing about it was that if him and the other gods were paying attention it would not have happened in the first place. They had looked after mortals and nurtured them for thousands of years till Humans had grown advanced enough that Zeus declared that they did not need the gods hovering over and interfering with them, so the gods backed up and started paying attention to other things for a couple hundred years. That of course is when the goa'uld came took their places and undid over 1000 years of hard work in less than a decade.

So why did they not stop them when they finally did notice? The thing was that him and the other god gained their energy from the emotions humans put out. So with their followers they had grown used to their follower's energies getting directed directly to them through prayer and when they used their God's name. So they began to grow lazy and never bothered to look for energy in other places or to store it. The Goa'uld came and next thing they know all that energy was directed at these wanna-be's and the gods were zapped dry. They barely had enough energy to put doubt in their most loyal followers minds and to go into a healing sleep and even then they did not believe they would survive until Zeus gave up all his energy and his life to save the others. Even with that some of the lesser Gods died.

But now Ares was awake which meant either he had a very dedicated selfless mortal who had started praying to him suddenly, or a mortal had finally discovered the temple the Goa'ulds locked up a lot of their statues in and disturbed the one directly linked to him. He was betting on the latter.

So Ares got up and concentrating he discovered that he did indeed recall how to gather energy not directed directly at him but any energy called to be used during conflict. He smiled he had done it instinctively during his sleep. He now had a good storage and checking he realized that the other gods had done the same they just needed a mortal to awaken them.

Smiling to himself Ares snapped his fingers and instantly was dressed in his favourite outfit of black leather and a black silk shirt. The sword of war was strapped to his side and he had a dagger on his other side. He frowned he had know idea how long he had been asleep or if the Goa'ulds were still around. Well he decided it was time to get some answers. He concentrated and discovered that his statue had been disturbed so making himself invisible to mortals he flashed down to find out who had woken him.

So chapter 2 is done please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thank you.

Thank you to my reviewer's there opinion of my story are most welcome.

Eriu

I have one word for you: punctuation.

I know I'm terrible when it comes to punctuation, proper grammar and the like. If you can suggest a good Beta I would be very grateful

kahless21

It has great potential keep it up

Thank you very much I hope you keep reading and enjoy it.


	3. III

The True Gods Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot.

"Blah" speaking

"_Blah"_ thinking

"**Blah" **mind speak

When Daniel saw that the door to the secret chamber had opened he immediately started to move towards it until of course Jack stopped him. "Uh uh Danny boy we don't know if the Goa'uld left any traps now do we?" he said while stepping in front of Daniel to cautiously check the door. "All right all right I know I'm just excited." replied Daniel bouncing slightly while trying to peek over Jack's shoulder into the room. Jack smiled indulgently _"he's like a little boy waiting for a present"_ he thought while he grabbed his radio "Carter come in" he said. "Yes sir" was the reply back. "We opened the chamber, and entering it now." he informed her "on are way sir we should be there in 5 minutes" was the reply. "While lets go in shall we" Jack asked Daniel "right behind you was the reply.

They entered the room cautiously and found even more statues as well as skeletons chained to the walls all around the room. Above each skeleton was a message in Goa'uld. "What does it say?" asked Jack. Daniel went over to the nearest skeleton studying it carefully "This person appears to be a middle age female" he replied looking at the wall "Here lies a traitor to the gods any who betray us shall suffer the same fate." Daniel translated "And that fate was" asked Jack "apparently though I can't be sure without further examination, starvation" Daniel replied. He was moving onto the next skeleton when suddenly he stiffened stopping dead in his tracts "whose there he asked?" While carefully scanning the room for other occupants.

When Ares flashed into the room he saw two men wearing strange clothing the older one appeared to be holding some kind of weapon which he had never seen before. The younger one surprised him he seemed to know Ares was there immediately, demanding to know who was there. Ares decided not to reveal himself just yet.

"Um Danny theirs just us" the older man said looking at the one named Danny strangely. "No Jack there is someone or something else here we just can't see it," The one named Danny said. Ares was very surprised in his time no mortal could sense him, these human's must be much more advanced for even one of them to sense him. Ares smiled maybe it was time to show himself.

"Are you sure Danny" Jack replied slowly bringing up his weapon and scanning the room. _"Ok this is a bit odd but Danny's hunches tend to be right more often than not."_ However before Daniel could respond a man appeared in front of them a man identical to the statue in the other room right down to the leather britches. Jack immediately had his weapon trained on him. "Who are you? and how did you get in here?" He demanded.

The man looked at him not seeming to be intimidated in the least bit.

"I am Ares god of war" He replied "Who disturbed my statue?" He demanded looking back and forth between them. "That would be me" Jack replied not relaxing his guard in the slightest. "Well than Jack was it?" Jack nodded Cautiously "I owe you my thanks you woke me from my long slumber" he said. Before Jack could find a suitable reply Daniel interrupted "Excuse me" Both Ares and Jack looked at him "How do we know your Ares and what did you mean when you said Jack woke you up?" Ares looked him up and down. "You are named Danny?" he questioned. "Daniel" Daniel replied "Well Daniel you are quite an intelligent mortal and also a fine specimen" he mentioned seemingly totally ignoring the question well looking Daniel up and down more slowly. Daniel stiffened and Jack was on full alert. "But how did you sense my presence when no mortal has ever done that before." "I've seen a lot of weird things and have a very good third sense" Daniel replied stiffly.

Before Ares could respond they heard a noise than "Colonel are you in here" as Sam and Teal'c stepped into the room. Ares looked up and stiffened "Jaffa" than before the occupants of the room could react he lifted his hand and through a fire ball at Teal'c. Teal'c immediately dodged out of the way and brought up his staff weapon but by than it was too late Ares had disappeared and with him Daniel and Jack.

Well that's another chapter done feel free to give comments or suggestions for me.

kahless21

Make you a deal. I'll keep reading if you keep writing. If i had anything to suggest it would be to make these chapters a little longer.

It's a deal and the chapters are starting to get longer the more I get used to writing so you'll get longer Chapters in the future.

Athenais

Liked it a lot. Was waiting to see a fiction like this.  
Why not let have Jack is little sweet time with Ares. I think they would make a cute cuple somehow. It has not ever to be Danie or Sam. Would it not drove Ares a curveball if Jack were Xena great great (... great) great grandson. Maybe even from he child that she was having with ares. that would not hinder a little roll in the bed between them, if you look at the gree mythology. they were ofthen having it with there children, grandchilder and so on and ofthen both female and male lovers.  
I am really for a Ares/Jack pairing up.  
That story has a lot potiental, if you going at it so as you have ... it is a great storie in the making.

Thank you for the compliments, and having Jack team up with Ares is an idea but I'm not totally sure where the story is going so you'll have to wait and see.  However I do know that nobody is going to be descended from any of the mortals on the show have yet to come to a decision with the gods. Oh well guess you'll have to wait and see. 


	4. IV

The True Gods Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot.

"Blah" speaking

"_Blah"_ thinking

"**Blah" **mind speak

Before Daniel could react to Ares apparently trying to fry Teal'c, the room started spinning rapidly and he felt like he was yanked to another place. As soon as the spinning stopped he fell to his knees holding his stomach and felt incredibly nauseous. "Well" he heard a voice speaking. "Apparently mortals still get sick traveling the way of the Gods" He than felt a cool hand placed on his forhead and a soothing sentasion went through him washing away the nausea. He looked up and found himself looking directly into the face of Ares. "Feeling better?" Ares asked him. But Daniel ignored the question and leapt to his feet asking one of his own. "What did you do to Teal'c is he alright" Ares looked at him questionably "the Jaffa, he is a servant of those little upstarts the Goa'uld why be worried for him?" He asked dismissively. Daniel sighed, "Teal'c is not a servant of the Goa'uld he betrayed them and came to earth to help us fight against them." Daniel replied looking around wondering why Jack had yet to say anything.

He got his answer when he noticed that Jack was unconscious and slumped on the floor. He rushed over to Jack and took his pulse only slightly relaxing when he felt a strong steady beat, but he did not relax to much considering they were still in a potentially hostile situation with a extremely powerful being holding them captive. It was than Daniel noticed that they had been stripped to their pants and undershirts, everything else on them like their weaponry and equipment was missing including their boots and socks. "Why is Jack still unconscious?" He demanded of Ares. Ares smirked and went to sit on a nearby chair. Drawing Daniel's attention to the room they were in which appeared to be a temple of some sorts. All the surfaces were draped in black as well as the curtains hanging shut over what he assumed to be windows though it could just as well be walls. The walls themselves were covered in swords, daggers, battle-axes and the like. Clearly a place wear a God of War could be comfortable. This thought brought his attention back to Ares who seemed to be observing Daniel with an amused smirk on his face.

"Well you are incredibly brave to demand a answer of a God like that. You could inadvertently insult one." He paused and smirked even more "Your lucky I'm in a good mood." Ares stood up and stretched and walked up to Jack "as to why this one is still unconscious" he mentioned while tapping Jack lightly with his toe "I only wanted to talk to one of you at first and you seemed to be more level headed than him" he replied. _"While he certainly got that right" _Daniel thought _" but I think there is more to it than that"_ "First of all well you certainly seem to be powerful I have met a lot of other beings who are powerful but they are not gods so why should I believe you." Daniel asked carefully challenging Ares. Ares smiled at him "you said you fight against the Goa'uld?"

Ares asked. "Yes" replied Daniel wondering where this was headed. "Well than you know that they are not gods correct," Ares said looking at him "again yes" Daniel replied cautiously. "How did you know that for sure?" asked Ares "well" Daniel began really wondering where Ares was headed with this. "The Goa'uld don't have any real power of their own. Most of their so called power comes from advanced technology they stole from other races; they also steal the bodies of humans so they can live. Their so called hosts keep them alive and nourish them, in return the Goa'uld take away their lives and force them to watch their bodies do the most atrocious acts on others and the hosts can do nothing to prevent it." Daniel replied his voice full of anger and bitterness at the end. Ares looked at Daniel incredibly serious he got up off his chair and circled Daniel looking at him carefully. He than lifted his hand to Daniel's forehead and with a look of great concentration placed his hand against Daniel's forehead.

It felt to Daniel as if his entire life was flashing through his head. He first saw himself with a small trowel in Egypt off to side of one of the digs carefully excavating small shards of pottery his mother had early hid their well his parents worked at the real dig. Next he saw his parents under the cover stone that had killed them, he cringed as the cable snapped and the huge stone fell crushing his parents. His mind was again yanked into a different scene this one at one of his many foster homes getting beat on by a local bunch of kids because he refused to do their homework. Scenes of his high school and college life flash before his eyes, his first kiss, his first kiss with a boy than losing his virginity to the same boy, meeting Sara, getting laughed out of the Archaeologists world. Than the Stargate the images seemed to flash by quicker now. Meeting Jack, Sha're coming to his tent, The Kleenex box coming through the gateway, Sam, Amaunet, Teal'c, and Jack calling him Space Monkey. Than just brief flashes of pain, torture, death, Ascension, deascension till finally it stopped.

Daniel found himself on his knee's head buried in his hands tears streaming uncontrolled down his face. Ares stood before him his face a mask of anger and a touch of sympathy when he looked at Daniel "I cannot change the past or return to you those you have lost but I can do two things" Ares stood up straighter and anger and rage seemed to pour off him making Daniel truly believe at that moment that the God of War stood before him " I Swear on the river Styx that the Goa'uld will wish they never left the swamps from which they came. I Ares God of War Swear on Behalf of the Gods of Olympus that we Will Rage War on the Goa'uld and that we will not stop until the last one is banished to THE SEVENTH CIRCLE OF HELL!!!" what had started as a fierce whisper had gained volume till at the end the rant the word hell seemed to have been burnt into the very walls of the temple surrounding them due to it's intensity.

Daniel seemed that his very breath had been frozen and could not seam to be able lift a finger as he stared in wordless awe and fright at this incredible being in front of him till a distraction came from Jack which seemed to have been woken up by Ares outburst.

"What I want to know is what in blazes is Going on here!" Jack demanded glaring at Ares but even he seemed to be cowed slightly when Ares turned to look upon him. Ares took a deep breath and released it slowly calming down he looked at Jack "You should not be awake yet." he replied waving his hand slightly in Jack's general direction and Jack promptly collapsed back on the floor but the slight snore coming from his lips reassured Daniel he was alright. Ares focused his attention to Daniel again "You need not be afraid it was not you whom my anger was directed at" Ares told him. Daniel looked back at him _"yeah right somehow that doesn't reassure me very much"_ Daniel thought. To his surprise Ares burst out laughing, "I guess in your place I would not be reassured either" at Daniel shocked look he replied in a greatly amused voice. "Yes I can now read your thought's Daniel Jackson when I delve that deep into a person's mind I can not help but form a bond. Now how to reassure you" Ares paced the floor a couple times before he stopped "Yes that is a beginning" he exclaimed and promptly disappeared. Before Daniel could had time to even start processing all that had just happened he reappeared this time with Teal'c and Sam whom he deposited beside Jack neither of them were awake but they both seemed to be perfectly ok otherwise. "Now Daniel" Ares said turning toward him "I think it's time to make a deal."

Finally this chapter is done it's the longest I've done so far. Please comment and tell me your opinion of the story. Thank You.

kahless21

Getting good keep it up

Thank you I will.

Heidi

I agree with the other reviewers (after Ch. 2) that your story has great potential, but you do need help with grammar, etc. … Meanwhile, I'm enjoying the story.

Thank you your advice is very helpful and I'm glad you like the story.

Athenais

nice. liked ares fireball. it is danny after he came back from being a glowy thingy as jack would say or before or does not count?…, but Jack/Daniel/Ares would fine to but be carefull not to writing here a lemon or something so that your story get not pulled out.

Glad you liked it and I'll keep your suggestions in mind.

Tempus1

I like it so far. im not a huge Xena or Hurcules fan but this definetly has my attention. I can't wait to see Jack Tangle with the god of war. please continue.

I'm glad it has your attention and that I interested you in something you were not interested before I hope you like the rest.

Sydney21

Just noticed you added more chapters. Very enjoyable so far. I take it that Ares thought he was saving Jack and Daniel ... or I could be totally wrong ... can't wait for more :-)

Nope you were right and theirs more coming up.


	5. V

The True Gods Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot.

"Blah" speaking

"_Blah"_ thinking

"**Blah" **mind speak

"A deal" Daniel said cautiously. "What type of deal do you have in mind?" Ares looked at him carefully "do you have any idea where you are?" Daniel looked around "I had assumed one of your temples" he replied "Correct" Ares replied "but do you know where this temple is located?" "I have no idea" Daniel replied "Somewhere on earth?" He guessed. "Wrong" Ares replied, "We're on Olympus" he paused to let that information to sink in. "It's in another dimension." Daniels jaw dropped "But that means you can transport people to different dimensions in a instant but that … but …" Daniel was very glad he had yet to get up, because that revelation would have sent him straight back to the floor. Daniel tried to say something, anything, and finally settled on "Wow!" Daniel looked at Ares, who was watching him with quite a bit of amusement in his eyes. "I seem to be amusing him a lot lately" Daniel thought, than remembered that Ares could tell what he was thinking."Glad to be of service." He thought, looking at Ares, who smiled broadly.

"Come walk with me" He said. Ares walked up to Daniel, grabbing his arm and  
hauling him to his feet. Ares than proceeded to walk towards one of the doorways in the temple, his hand still gripping Daniel's arm so that he had no choice but to follow.

"But--" Daniel said, looking back at his teammates slumped on the floor. "Don't worry they will be perfectly fine where they are." Said Ares, not even pausing as he thrust open the doors and pulled Daniel into the sunlight.

Daniel was in complete awe of the sight before him. It was breathtaking, He looked out onto a huge city; huge temples dotted the landscape, around each temple there were smaller temples and houses. All the architecture was done in a late Corinthian style. Greenery was all around; trees, bushes, to beautiful gardens with fountains in the middle. There were statues everywhere they looked, depicting different gods or events. The sky was a clear light blue with a few clouds of snowy white. They brought to mind pictures of cherubs with small wings lounging on them **in the heavens**. "It almost looks like you can land and fall asleep on them" Ares glanced at him "You can use them as a bed." He said smiling. "Bliss was always flying up there and hiding in them". Ares had a faraway look on his face, as if remembering a time long ago.

"Bliss he was the son of Cupid your grandson, wasn't he?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Yes he is," Ares replied, "But he and the other Gods are still sleeping" Ares led Daniel into a large garden, finding a bench in the middle and sitting down. "You had said Jack wok you up, and now you said that Bliss and Cupid are still sleeping. What are you talking about?"

Ares sighed and looked at Daniel "I think it's time to explain a few things" he replied. "The entire history of the gods would take several of your lifetimes to explain, but I will try to summarise the parts that concern you as best as possible. First I want you to explain the meaning of the word God to me" Daniel looked at him "Um, ok." He paused, than continued, "The meaning of God is a divine being who is all knowing, all powerful and is worshipped as the creator and ruler of the known universe." Ares looked at him "And what was the original word?" he asked. "The original word to describe god in Greek was Theos; in Latin it was Deus and in Ancient Hebrew Yahweh…" Daniel trailed off at the look Ares gave him. "Well the word I was looking for was Theos," Ares said, "And the original meaning of that word was the name of my species. I am a Theos like you are a human."

"So you are telling me that God is the name of your species?" asked Daniel, sceptically.

"Yes, the original meaning of the word, God does not mean a divine being who is all knowledgeable and utterly perfect. It's simply the name of my species and my species has become incredibly advanced. Plus some of our natural abilities are things other species wish they had but don't, other species started making up new meanings for the word; and now everyone is trying to use my specie's name to have control over others."

Daniel looked at him still feeling quite a bit sceptical "Ok let's say I believe you," Daniel said slowly "If you don't like people using your name to have control over others, why did you get people to start worshiping you in the first place?" "That is a very good question, Daniel. The reason why we started to encourage people to worship us is that we get energy from the world around us. We absorb it into ourselves. So when mortals first turned to us for help, we soon realised that when they directed emotion directly to us; it was a great deal more powerful and easier to collect." Ares looked at Daniel, clearly expecting him to figure it out for himself. "So by encouraging people to worship you it became easier to collect energy. Because of your abilities people began to idolize you, directing even more energy toward you." Daniel stood up and began pacing as he really began to figure it out. "You than took on different roles and encouraged people to send their different emotions to different gods to make it more organized. You took on war, Hera marriage, Aphrodite and Cupid love and so on and so forth." Daniel looked at Ares who was nodding and smiling at him almost like a proud parent "Continue," he said.

Daniel nodded and started pacing again. "Since this new way was so much more efficient you probably began relying on it more and more. Like the people on earth are relying more and more on computers and advanced technology. You relied on it so much you probably totally forgot about the old ways." Daniel stopped, his eyes wide, spinning to staring at Ares. "That's why the tablet claims the Goa'uld locked you up. They didn't do anything but take your names; the people forgot about you and began directing their energy at the Goa'uld. All your energy suddenly stopped, it's like what would happen if all are advanced technology on earth crashed. Chaos would rein supreme and it would probably completely destroy our entire culture. You had to go to sleep to prevent yourselves from dying!" Daniel finished, almost yelling it out. He was so excited about figuring it out.

Ares gave him a sad smile. "You got almost everything right, Daniel, except one thing; some of us did die. Zeus sacrificed himself to save the rest of us, but some of the minor Gods died anyway." Daniel stopped and looked at him. "Oh I'm very sorry," he said sincerely. "That is all right" Ares replied, "Now the deal I want to make with you is this," He said very abruptly, changing the subject. He looked at Daniel raised his hand, and abruptly Daniel found himself in another temple. He looked around briefly noticing that everything was in red and candles were around the room, unlit. But what really caught his eye was the big bed in the middle of the room; or more accurately the breathtaking man lying upon it. He was tall, Daniel guessed about 6'2 and had blond hair. He had a very aristocratic face and a very well built, tanned body, but what really caught his eyes were the wings of pure white that sprouted from his back. Daniel noticed he was lying on his side, so they would not be crushed. "That is my son, Cupid; my grandson, Bliss, is in the cradle beside his bed." Ares looked seriously at Daniel "If you can wake up my son from his sleep, I will teach the people of the SGC how to fight more efficiently and give you the knowledge to both fight and defeat the Goa'uld. Each God on Olympus exceeds  
in a different area. The more we wake up, the more areas we can help you with." Ares looked at Daniel, making sure he knew how serious he was "What do you say will you help me awaken the Gods?"

That's the end of another chapter. Please review.

Athenais

Like the new chapter and it is good that this one is longer. The other were far to short.

**No problem and the chapters are getting longer each time I write.**

Tempus1

Rudyard Kipling once wrote…. I think an aspect of this story you realy need to explore is how the gods of old might clash with the gods of today…so far its a great story a little choppy due to chapter lnegth but I think like you say you will overcome that in time and with more experience. please Write MORE !

**That is an intresting thought I'll keep it in mind and don't worry I'm writing a little each day.**

amigo

I like your story. I also thought you might like to knor the chapters are loading an update behind.

**Thank you for telling me that however I don't know quite what to do about that since I'm new to the system.**

kahless21

on the edge of my seat. keep it up. this. thanks for the longer chapter.

**Glad to know your getting into it. **

kynight )

Okay, you got my attention...

**Glad to know, keep reading!**


	6. VI

The True Gods Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot.

"Blah" speaking

"_Blah"_ thinking

"**Blah" **mind speak

Daniel stared hard at Ares and than started staring at the ground.

"What do I do? The Theos could make excellent allies, but I don't even know if he is telling the truth" He glanced at Ares

"I've told you nothing but the truth, but I know you need to consider it for yourself-- without my interference. So I'll go check on the rest of your team mates." He waved his hand and disappeared from the room.

"Well that's a little reassuring, but I still don't know if he can read my thoughts from a distance. Anyway, there's not much I can do about that now."

Daniel sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, making sure he did not disturb Cupid.

"What am I suppose to do?"

He said aloud before placing his head in his hands. Ares reappeared in his temple and looked at Daniel's teammates. They would be waking up soon, and he decided it would be easier to simply talk to them rather then put them asleep again. Glancing at them, he decided to talk to Jack first, as he had actually met him-- no matter how briefly. Plus Jack had been the one to wake him up, even if now he knew it had been Daniel who figured it out. But where to put the Jaffa and the woman, so when he talked to Jack he would not be as concerned with his team mates. He looked at the Jaffa; Teal'c, that was his name. He knew that Daniel trusted him, but he still wanted to be sure for himself. He than waved his hand at Teal'c, placing Teal'c in his dungeon for the time being. The woman Samantha Carter; she was a warrior but also a scientist. He paced a bit then smiled; the perfect place for her was the temple of Athena, with a small burst of energy he sent her there. He than looked at Jack and walked over to the throne and sat down, making sure he was comfortable, then he woke Jack up.

Jack groaned as he slowly woke up. He felt very stiff and still a little drowsy. He opened his eyes to discover he was lying on the ground. That explained the stiff part. But where was he? Looking up the first thing he saw was booted feet and leather trousers. His gaze continued to travel up till he found himself looking upon the smirking face of Ares. He suddenly remembered what happened. Rolling to his feet, he looked around for the first time. The first thing he noticed was that he was unarmed and had none of his equipment. Glancing around he also noticed that Daniel was missing. He briefly looked around at the temple, storing the information in the back of his head for later. He looked at Ares

"Where is Daniel? Is he alright?"

He demanded of Ares.

"He is elsewhere at the moment, taking into consideration a deal I suggested to him."

Ares replied.

"And that deal was?"

Jack asked him.

"I will leave it up to Daniel to tell you when you see him."

Replied Ares

"For now I am interested in you."

Jack looked at Ares, getting seriously annoyed with him.

"_Ok, first this guy kidnapped and knocks us out. Than I wake up to him screaming at Daniel, when I try to find out what happened he knocks me out again. He is refusing to tell me what he did to Daniel. Not to mention he chucked something that looked like a fireball at Teal'c (luckily Teal'c fast and most likely ducked out of the way, but I don't_

_know for sure) and now he wants to get to know me. Great, just for once I want to go on a mission where nothing will go wrong. Is that so bad of me to want, really?" _

He finished his mental rant, looking up at the ceiling desperately. Ares only caught the last part of this rant, he was greatly amused by Jack's reaction and decided to put in his own two cents.

"It does seem that your team can get into trouble, no matter where you go."

He said pretending to muse about it while secretly laughing inside at the expression on Jacks face.

"Ok so you're telepathic-- big deal. We've met other beings who could do things like that as well."

Jack replied flippantly, trying not to sound impressed. Ares smiled

"Don't worry I only caught the last part and that was because you broadcasted that thought so loud the whole of Olympus could here it if they were awake."

"Oh, sorry"

Jack replied

"But if you only heard the last part how do you know about my team?"

Jack asked suspiciously.

"Simple"

Ares replied,

"I looked through Daniels memories to learn why he hated the Goa'uld so much."

"Oh, did he give you his permission to do that?"

Jack asked glaring at Ares. He was beginning to like this guy less and less each time he spoke. Ares looked at him, completely seriously this time.

"No I did not, and while I should have asked, I do not regret it. I've learned a great deal about the Goa'uld-- among other things."

Ares replied

"You still did not have the right to look through his memories like that."

Jack said, glaring. Ares stood up and walked over to him

"Correction Jack, I do not have the right to do that in this age."

Ares walked up and stood right before Jack, almost nose to nose.

"However I have been asleep for the last 2 to 3000 years. The last time I was awake I did

have the right. No one would even question it."

Ares started pacing.

"_Alright if I want Jack to help me I have to get him to trust me, and he won't do that_

_unless he can understand me. That means understanding the differences between my time and his time." _

"The world has changed a great deal since I've been asleep Jack, back than those with power ruled and could do what they wanted. No body even cared about their own rights, it was not thought of. I know a bit about your military system now. So tell me who

makes the decisions?"

Jack looked at him

"The commander of course"

he replied.

"Do you follow the commands?"

"Yes, the majority of the time"

"Well, me and the other Gods had the most power so that put us in command. We could do what we wanted, give any order and they would be obeyed without question the majority of the time. However we did try to be fair, we gave mortals choices and the chance to learn from their mistakes. Our job was to guide them, not enslave them to do our bidding. It was not till the Goa'uld came that most humans found out what true

slavery was."

Jack looked at Ares

"Well then why did you not stop them?"

he asked. Ares looked up at Jack and sighing replied

"I have had to repeat history a lot today"

he paused and lifted his hand to Jack's forehead

"I'll show you the basics of what happened quickly."

He said and than he sent his memories of what happened into Jack's head. Ares than transported Jack to his bed where Jack could rest and try to sort through the ton of information that had just been sent into his brain. Transporting himself back into his throne Ares sat down thinking about all that had happened lately. He sat up when he, realized that the Jaffa had just woken and smiling he transported himself to the Dungeons.

That's chapter 6 and the first encounter between Jack and Ares tell me what you think!

**Mia **

**A little bit to Daniel heavy for my opinion. … Somehow that seems very odd.**

I know it's a bit Daniel heavy at first but I'm trying to even that out a bit the more I write.

**Tempus1**

**Much much better chapter this time …please continue and I am looking forward to seeing other gods soon.**

Thank you! Yes I thought that Ares and all the gods after what happened with the Goa'uld would be more careful with the way they approached things especially now that human's are more advanced.

LadyPeregrineBlue 

**Ok! Several things . . . I love it!**

Cool I'm glad you like it! Also I'm going to try to make every chapter at least a 1000 words long. I will also try to break up the chapters more.

**Anonymous Shadow **

**Great story! Good research … and he finally met the gods :)**

Thank you! When it comes to the Gods there going to be a little bit like how they're portrayed in Xena/Hercules and a little bit like how they're portrayed in the actual ancient Greek myths.


	7. VII

The True Gods Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot.

"Blah" speaking

"_Blah"_ thinking

"**Blah" **mind speak

After Teal'c dogged the fireball and discovered that the stranger had taken O'Neill and Daniel he had immediately searched the room for further threats, than finding none he walked over to Major Carter to make sure she was uninjured. He discovered that she was perfectly fine and had pulled out her radio to inform General Hammond of the situation he remembered her receiving orders to exit the temple and wait for backup when a flash of bright light in gulfed him and he knew no more.

Teal'c woke up with a mild headache and after a few seconds he remembered what had happened. He discovered himself to be unarmed and looking around found him in a large room with only a few torches providing light for the surroundings. The torches burnt with a blue fire giving an eerier look to an already eerier looking chamber. It seemed to be a type of dungeon/torture chamber with chains hanging from the walls and their seemed to be numerous weapons of torture hanging on the far wall and a huge stone altar in the middle seemed central to the room. Well it was not a very optimistic setting, however he had been in far worse situations and in the very least he was not chained to the wall.

His observations of his present situation were cut short when the man who had attacked him earlier appeared in the room with a bright flash. When it appeared that the man would not attack immediately he allowed himself the time to study his opponent, he appeared to be well muscled and was wearing clothing that would allow him easy movement for fighting, he was also armed with a large broadsword that Teal'c himself would have trouble using. But Teal'c did not doubt that this man would have no trouble using it if the situation called for fighting. Teal'c could tell this man was a warrior he carried himself in a way that told of his utmost confident in battle, he would be a worthy opponent in a fight Teal'c was sure of this, he also had a feeling that this man would prove to be his better if it came down to a fight.

Well Teal'c appraised Ares, Ares himself was taking the time to study the man in front of him. He could tell this man was a warrior instantly, one who had been raised to fight since birth. His broad and heavily muscled body told of great strength but also as he had proved early he was able to move at great speeds as well. He was confident in his ability to fight and it showed in his facial expressions. This was the epitome of a man that Ares would want as a warlord in his reign some thousand years before. A man who could obey orders and do his bidding but would not have blind loyalty, this man could also think on his feet and would know how to lead others.

Now Ares new Daniel's opinion of Teal'c but he wanted to judge him for himself.

"I am told that you oppose the Goa'uld yet the symbol on your fore head is that of a first prime."

Ares stated not moving from the spot he was standing but letting his body language tell Teal'c that this was indeed a challenge.

Teal'c shifted slightly into a position that would allow for easier defence against a physical attack.

"Indeed I was the first prime of the false god Apophis however I no longer believe him to be anything but a parasite. A dead parasite"

"So if you don't believe in God or Gods what do you believe in?"

"I believe in freedom from imprisonment for all and I believe in fighting for that freedom and dying for it."

This answer seemed to satisfy this being in front of him and Teal'c now knew that this man had only attacked him before so that he could remove O'Neill and Daniel Jackson to safety. He knew if they had not been there, than this being would have fought him with honour. Teal'c did not know how he knew this but he trusted his instincts for they had never led him wrong before. They stood there in silence simply studying each other for a long time.

Ares looked at Teal'c speculation in his eyes with thousands of years of studying humans he had gotten to be a good judge of them and all his instincts were telling him that this was a human who he would be proud of having in his service. However he had a few more questions and one finale test before offering Teal'c the chance of being in his service.

"Why are you alive when I sense that there is no Goa'uld inside your pouch?"

He inquired first for this had been one of the many questions bothering from when he stepped into the room and only sensed one presence.

"Do to a medicine that the human's procured I know longer have any need of a Goa'uld larva to keep me alive."

Teal'c replied he was very curious about this being in front of him. Though he was obviously more powerful than him Teal'c was positive that this being was one of the most powerful he had ever met. And yet he was not trying to make him believe he was a God and trying to force him to acknowledge this fact like a Goa'uld would do. However he was not looking down on him and treating him like an inferior being or a child like other powerful beings usually do. This man was standing their and treating him with caution as a potential threat he was not underestimating him in the least but regarding Teal'c as an equal. He was the first person from another race to do this since he met the tau'ri, and that in Teal'c eyes made him trustworthier than any other race he had yet met.

Ares came to a decision and looked Teal'c straight in the eye.

"Teal'c you appear to be a formidable warrior in my eyes and answered all my questions in a way that shows a great intelligence. However the truest way to find out the true character in a warrior is to do battle."

And here Ares paused straighten even more and said in a formal tone.

"Teal'c I challenge you to battle me in armed combat not to the death bit till one opponent or the other withdraws and acknowledges defeat . . .. Do you accept?"

Teal'c looked at Ares he knew in his heart that this man would defeat him but that was not the point of the battle proposed it would give him the chance to judge this being as he himself would be judged it also gave gain a great deal of knowledge. However Teal'c also knew in his heart that this being rarely if ever would challenge someone in this way and he knew he had just been bestowed a great honour if he chose to accept it. Teal'c stood up straight than bowed.

"It would be a honour"

That's the end of another chapter.

However my Beta recently sent me this message.

_"I hate to bring this to your attention, but your just_

_a terrible writer. I feel vaguely sick after reading_

_each chapter and I just can't bring myself to spend an_

_hour re writing your drivel when I could be doing_

_something I enjoy. sorry, find somebody else."_

I would like to no other's opinions. Please tell me if I should continue. Orangeblossem.


	8. VIII

The True Gods Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot.  
"Blah" speaking  
"Blah" thinking  
"Blah" mind speak

Daniel sat on the bed slowly massaging his temples with his fingers - making small circles clockwise 5 times then counter clockwise 5 times - it was helping him relax enough that he could actually try to organize his thoughts, absorbing all the new information he had been given. Ok, first off did he believe that the Theos were what inspired people to believe in the 'Gods'? That they in fact were the first 'Gods'? The answer was that he didn't know. This was an idea completely foreign to him. The truth was that Ares could easily be lying to him to gain his help, or he could simply have told the lie enough times that he now believed it himself. But there was a chance that he could be telling the truth. He could be part of a species so ancient and powerful that they'd been mistaken for Gods; he could honestly want to help protect the people of earth, people who he thought of as children that he and his kind once failed. If the Theos was telling the truth he knew that they would make great allies against the Goa'uld - Ares certainly hated them enough, which Daniel certainly understood. The Goa'uld seemed to have hurt the Theos almost as much as they'd hurt the Tau'ri. However, his instincts were telling him that he should trust Ares, despite the fact that he had, without permission, read his memories. No, what Daniel was having trouble deciding was if he could afford to risk awakening the Theos. What if they decided to try to rule the world, and make people worship them for power again? He didn't know what to do. 

Daniel stood up and began to wander the room. He had been slightly distracted by Cupid when he had first entered. Looking around he noticed that a mosaic of tiles covered the floor. The white and black lines in large swirling patterns across the floor had a calming and peaceful quality which was infectious. He looked up and saw that the ceiling had the same type of pattern. Covering the walls were large curtains that went from the floor to the ceiling. They were a deep burgundy colour and cut the corners of the room diagonally, making the room octagonal in shape. At the entrance of the room the curtains were tied back and showed a hallway which Daniel assumed led to the main temple. The candles were placed on tables, except for two main candlesticks that stood either side of the entrance. Daniel's attention returned to the middle of the room and the bed Cupid occupied, it was a circular bed that briefly brought to mind the spinning bed in the movie 'Austin Powers Man of Mystery', which Jack had forced him to watch in lieu of hockey once. He admitted to himself that he thought the movie was pretty funny, not that he would ever tell Jack that – he'd never hear the end of it! He glanced around the room once more and his eyes landed on the cradle that stood at the edge of the bed, Cupid's head facing it.

Now that he thought of it, it looked like Cupid was trying to watch his son before the sleep had overwhelmed him, maybe wondering if he would ever see him again. Looking at the cradle a feeling of dread came over him. Ares had said that some of the weaker Theos had died in their sleep. Was there a chance that the child in the cradle was now a corpse? He nervously walked over to the crib, gathering his courage and slowly looking in. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. Inside was a beautiful toddler, whose tiny chest when looked at carefully could be seen slowly rising and falling with every breath the child took. He looked to be about two years of age, and with his small amount of baby fat, the blond hair, and wings like his father he was quite possibly the most beautiful child Daniel had ever seen. He looked like a little cherub, one that would be at home in the clouds.

Daniel gazed at the child for a long while and then he could not resist carefully picking him up and holding him gently. Looking at the sleeping form of Bliss in his arms Daniel made his decision. Even though he knew that the Theos could become even worse than the Goa'uld if they chose, his instincts were telling him that this would not happen. And how could he deny this child the chance to grow up? The chance to learn, to play, to fly again in the clouds? Looking down at the sleeping form of Bliss in his arms Daniel smiled. He couldn't. He would help Ares to wake up the 'Gods'.

Meanwhile, in another part of Olympus, Major Samantha Carter was waking up. Blinking, she looked around to find herself in completely different surroundings to those she last remembered. "Good grief!" she thought. Could they not even manage to go on one mission where they didn't get kidnapped, attacked - she glanced down at herself - or stripped of their belongings? She shook her head and started studying the room; it appeared to be a large temple, of Greek origin judging by the eight pillars (four on each side). There seemed to be two entrances into the temple, one on either end. The one closest to her seemed to be the main entrance - it was incredibly large and flanked by a rearing horse on either side. The other entrance seemed to be a small door that probably led to other parts of the temple. It was beside a large throne with steps leading up to it, and it had a pillar on either side of it with a statue of an owl with majestically spread wings on top of each. In the middle of the room was a large olive tree which it bore no leaves, as if it was winter despite the fact that the temperature was quite high. There was a large pit in the centre of the room with steps leading down into it, and it was in this that the tree stood. Looking between each of the eight pillars Sam noticed that large murals covered the walls. They were all depicting the same single woman in different scenes. Glancing at one Sam guessed that the woman was the Goddess Athena. She remembered hearing somewhere that Athena had been born by leaping out of Zeus' head as a adult in full armour, and that was definitely what that picture was displaying.

Sam decided to begin searching, hoping that she could find the rest of her team mates. She remembered Colonel O'Neill and Daniel disappearing with the strange man before she lost consciousness, so she hoped that it meant that they were here somewhere. She began walking towards the main entrance, hoping that the doors wouldn't be locked. When she reached them she discovered that they would not budge, whether she pushed or pulled. She didn't see any trace of a lock, but she knew that that did not necessarily mean there wasn't one. She started walking towards the other entrance, alert and listening for any strange noises. As she walked she glanced again at the murals on the wall, noticing that Athena seemed to be a very fierce warrior, pictured holding a spear that was about a foot taller than herself and wearing a helmet in all the images. There were, however, other images which seemed to show another side of her - things like her sitting at a great loom or attending horses and oxen. "I wonder who would send me here?" Sam thought as she reached the other entrance "and why? What purpose could this serve?" She pushed the door and was very relieved when it opened.

Sam found herself in a small dark hallway with several doors. Up ahead the hallway curved and there was a light shining around the bend. Walking along the corridor she tried the doors as she came to them, and realised that they were all locked. She rounded the corner to find a doorway at the end of the hall with some fabric blocking the view. Walking down to the end she pushed the fabric out of the way and stepped into the room beyond. She stood still, staring. Right in front of her was a giant bed, and lying on it was the woman in the murals. She had just walked into Athena's bed-chamber.

That is another chapter sorry it took so long I was having computer problems.

All the information I got about Athena I got from this page  so tell me what you think!

P.S

To all the people who reviewed and gave me encouragement the comments my old beta told me got me a bit down. I fully admit well I knew some people would not like my story I was not expecting to get told in such a negative manner. But all the comments I got after cheered me up. So once again thank you very much.

P.P.S

Thank you to all the people who offered to be my new Beta and thanks to Sarah-Louise Tinklin for beta this chapter for me you are way better than my old beta.


	9. IX

The True Gods Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot.

"Blah" speaking

"_Blah"_ thinking

"**Blah" **mind speak

Jack woke up with a strange feeling in his head. It didn't hurt, however it felt like someone had reached into his head and casually re-sorted all his thoughts and memories to their liking. It took him a few moments before he realized that was basically what had happened, and Ares had also decided to add a little more info too. 

"Man!" Jack thought, "First the Ancients and now the Theos?"

Jack stopped suddenly, realizing he had never even heard of the Theos – 'Until now,' he thought, then he shook his head. 'When did my life get so weird that stuff like this became normal?' 

"What is with people always downloading their knowledge into my head? Is there a sign on my head that says 'storage bin - please send useless information here'?"

Jack groaned. Oh well, if he started talking in Ancient Greek all he would have to do is find Daniel, at least Greek was a language he knew Daniel spoke. Jack decided that it was probably a good idea to stop thinking about this now, or he was pretty sure he would get a huge headache.

He soon realized that the floor he was laying on was surprisingly soft. Further examination revealed that he wasn't actually on the floor at all, but was lying on a large bed with black silk covers and a black canopy surrounding it. He thought that he had been here before - but then realized that no, it was Ares who had been here before, that was Ares' memory, just as this was Ares' bed, and wasn't that just a bit creepy?

He decided to go out and walk around. He didn't feel very comfortable knowing that Ares had put him to sleep on his own bed when Jack knew – courtesy of Ares' instant download -there were plenty of guest rooms. He glanced at the bed again. He also now knew that Ares would not think twice about taking a member of the same sex to bed, and add on top of that he had checked Jack out quite thoroughly…

'Yeah,' Jack thought, 'A breath of fresh air would do me a world of good right now.'

Jack quickly exited the bedchamber, intent on finding his way outside; luckily one of the slight advantages of his newfound knowledge was that he was quickly able to find the exit through the main temple entrance. He walked out of the temple, and stopped dead. 'Big' was his first thought as stared out over the landscape. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head - there were more important things to concentrate on right now. First, get away from Ares temple, and second, find the rest of his team. Concentrating, he soon realized that while he knew that the rest of SG1 was somewhere on Olympus, he didn't know their exact locations. 

Thinking about it, he figured that he had only gotten a very small part of Ares' knowledge and memories. He knew his way around Olympus, and he knew what had happened to the Theos around the time of the Goa'uld occupation; he did not, however, know any of Ares' actual memories of things like battle, or growing up. The only personal memories he had, in fact, been given, were of a few romantic conquests of Ares', and also some sparring matches against the other Theos. He got the distinct impression that Ares was trying to impress him, which sort of confused him - he was pretty sure it was Daniel whom Ares had been checking out, not him; not that he'd let Ares touch Daniel anyway, but still…it was slightly confusing to him.

Looking around Jack noticed that he had wandered quite a way away from Ares' temple. He spotted a small temple close by, which was about a third of the size of Ares'. Opening the doors and looking around at the various pieces of weapons and torture devices he immediately realized that he had wandered into the temple of Strife, the God of Mischief (and nephew of Ares).

Upon walking further into the temple he was drawn to a sword lying on a nearby table. Picking it up and swinging it around Jack realized that he actually knew how to use it. He grinned, moved into the centre of the temple, and started swinging it around in his hands. He found himself moving gracefully around the central area of the temple - apparently Ares also had also given him the knowledge needed to fight with a sword. Glancing around he suddenly realized that he could choose any weapon in the temple and wield it with the same almost instinctual expertise. His grin grew larger - what better place to get into some mischief than Strife's temple?

Ares glanced at Teal'c, smiled, and flashed them into a large arena. It was empty of course, but all Ares had to do was close his eyes and he could hear the roars of the crowds that had filled it when the battles of old had been fought in it. He felt a great sorrow that it was empty now - some of his favorite memories were based in this arena, and it saddened him that it was now all part of a very distant past. He smiled grimly…he would give almost anything to have it like that again.

Ares looked at Teal'c. "This is the main arena here on Olympus. Only a handful of mortals ever battled in it, and even now, when the stands are empty of spectators, you should be honored."

Teal'c gave a short bow to Ares. "Indeed, I am most honored." 

Ares than proceeded to materialize two wooden staffs - they were made of oak and had designs carved into the smooth polished wood. He inspected the staffs carefully, and after making sure they were up to his expectations he gave one to the Teal'c. With another simple hand gesture he marked a circle, with a diameter of two and a half metres.

"The rules are thus…" he said, stepping to the edge of the circle and gesturing for Teal'c to step to the opposite edge.

"The moment we enter the circle the battle begins, the battle ends when one of us either steps out of the circle or is knocked unconscious." 

Teal'c bowed once more to Ares and placed his staff in the ready position. 

"Let us begin," he stated, stepping into the circle. Ares raised his staff into the ready position, gave a quick nod back, and also stepped into the circle.

Ares quickly swung his staff around, aiming for Teal'c lower legs, and Teal'c blocked with the bottom part of his staff. He quickly countered with a blow to Ares' head, which was also blocked. Glancing at each other they both nodded before moving to strike - they knew not to hold back.

They began exchanging blows back and forth and while Ares was the most likely to win, it quickly became obvious that he would not have an easy victory. Teal'c was carefully studying Ares throughout the battle. He was pleased to note that even though both he and Ares knew Ares was the superior warrior, he was not insulting him by holding back. He was enthusiastically throwing himself in to the fight – his first in a very long time - and Teal'c could see the shear joy of battle was in him, and it spoke to the Jaffa, lending credit to the theory that this indeed was the god of war. It also spurred the Teal'c to new heights in his fighting. Indeed, as they battled back and forth around the circle Teal'c realized that there had never been a moment in his life – not even when he had been fighting for that life - when he had fought better than how he was fighting right now. The thrill of the battle was in him as never before.

Ares ducked low under a blow aimed for his head, at the same time bringing up his staff to attempt to land a blow to the Jaffa's mid section. His shot was blocked swiftly. Ares felt glorious. It had been a long time since he had had a fight of any kind, and even longer again since he had had one like this.

Teal'c had earned his respect – he had never fought a mortal with such skill and strength. He was almost reeling with all the energy the Jaffa was sending him. He knew he was not fighting as well as he had before the Goa'uld came, but then again two thousand years of constant sleep would do that to you. The Jaffa was an incredible warrior who could have easily beaten some of Ares' top warlords.

He was also very impressed with the fact that even though the Jaffa knew he would lose he was determined that he would go down fighting. Ares knew a lot of warriors who when fighting against a god, especially the god of war, would give-up and fight half-heartedly. He had often suspected that some did this to avoid being too badly injured, since losing early meant they would be hit less times. Not this warrior though. This one fought with Ares and made him properly earn his victory. He smiled - he would have it no other way.

The fight went on with both warriors, god and mortal, giving it their all - attacking, feinting, and blocking; each trying to find an opening, each trying to get in the blow that would end the fight. They had both been hit numerous times, although Teal'c had the more serious injuries of the two. He had blood running down his face and three of his ribs were broken so far. Finally Ares decided to end it - he waited for the right moment, and he managed to hit Teal'c hard on his left side, knocking his staff out of the way, he quickly planted the end of his own staff on the ground, used it for leverage to swing his body around, and kicked Teal'c hard in the chest, knocking him out of the circle.

Teal'c fell to the ground with a pained groan - that last kick had broken another rib and it suddenly seemed much harder to breath for the Jaffa. He lay there a few moments before trying to get to his feet, but did not even get his upper body off the ground before Ares appeared above him, pushing him back down.

"Wait - before you get up let me heal your injuries," he said. He then placed his hands on Teal'c's chest, took a deep breath and concentrated. Teal'c soon felt his ribs snap back into place and the pain lessened, then disappeared altogether. Teal'c slowly got up, and Ares stood next to him. The Jaffa turned to Ares.

"Thank you," he said, bowing once more. "You are indeed a great warrior, I do not know if you are a god, but you certainly come from a great species that has much honour."

Ares smiled at him.

"And you Teal'c have also shown you are a mighty warrior. When I first saw you I thought you were my enemy but now I believe you to be someone I would be honoured to call an ally…or maybe something more?"

He looked at Teal'c giving him a questioning glance.

"To what are you referring?" asked Teal'c, raising his eyebrow.

"I am one of the ruling Gods of Olympus, head of the house of War. All other Gods of War are my assistants, but the Gods do not only have gods as assistants…some of us also have mortals. The corpses you saw in the room you first saw me were all the high Priest or Priestesses of the various Gods whom the Goa'uld locked in to prove that they were not afraid of us."

Here he paused and drew himself up straight.

"Teal'c former first prime of Apophis and ally of the Tau'ri, I hereby formally offer you the position of High Priest Of Ares God Of War, head of the house of War…do you accept?"

The end of Chapter 9 and my longest chapter yet please, please give me feedback I am currently having a extremely difficult time getting my idea's down on paper and really need help any suggestions would be most welcome.

**kahless21 **

I'm glad you like it so much it is very cool to have a fan 

Tempus1 

Thank you for the suggestions they are very helpful and I'm trying to improve my writing a lot.

Quick-demon 

Thank you very much and about your friend maybe you can give him a crash course in Stargate? 


	10. X

The True Gods Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot.  
"Blah" speaking  
_"Blah" thinking __  
_**"Blah" mind speak **

**

* * *

**Making up his mind to wake up Cupid and Bliss, the next thing for Daniel to do was discover how. Still cradling Bliss, Daniel started to slowly walk around the room looking for clues or ideas. He began speaking softly to Bliss. 

"Lets see, me and Jack woke Ares up by moving part of a statue of him back on earth, maybe there's a statue in the main temple that can help us, hmm?"

He rocked Bliss gently as he spoke; it was a very comforting feeling, cradling and talking to the small god, so as he began walking out of the bedroom and down a small corridor he continued to murmur to him.

"Let's see, what do I know about your dad? Well he is the God of love, he has a bow and two different type's of arrows to help with his duties. One type of arrow is made of gold, and would automatically make any one it prick's fall in love with the first living creature they laid eyes on, and one type is made of lead, and would make a person completely despise the first living creature they see."

Pausing to shift Bliss he continued.

"Hmm what else? Well his mother - your Grandmother - is Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Beauty and Fertility, and head of the house of Love, his father - your Grandpa - is Ares God of War, head of the house of War, and also from what I've seen, a bit of a pain in the ass at times. But you didn't hear that from me. Lets see what else? Well Cupid married Psyche after pricking himself with one of his arrows accidentally and falling madly in love with her. Shortly after that she gave birth to you. She was also made into a goddess but I don't know any more about her."

He stepped into the main temple and stopped.

"Wow! Well you can certainly tell your dad is a god of Love!" he softly exclaimed to the sleeping Bliss, awed by the sight before him.

The temple room was slightly smaller than Ares', which made sense because Ares was ruler of a house and Cupid was not, but it was still incredibly impressive. The whole room was done in a deep burgundy, with Gold highlights everywhere. It was slightly dark, only being lit by the uncovered stained glass windows so that even the light made patterns of red and gold where ever it touched. All around the edge of the room were statues and paintings depicting lovers in various poses, whether it was gazing longingly into each other's eyes, or in more cases showing the many different ways of showing each other their love in a more physical manner.

"It's a good thing you're asleep Bliss, I highly doubt that a child of your age should be looking at things like this, despite who your father is."

Daniel shifted Bliss slightly as he spoke, so that if he was still in this room when the child woke up all he would see was Daniel's shirt.

Looking at the room again, he noticed that a big part of the floor in the middle was raised about half a foot and seemed to be incredibly padded. It was big enough for twenty people to rest comfortably on, or as was more likely in this case, to have an orgy. Daniel started to wander into the room and began inspecting the different statues to see if there was one of Cupid, or at the very least if there were any with moveable parts.

Daniel quickly realized that their were no statues or paintings of Cupid himself, so he turned towards the mat. He noticed there were small urns of some type scattered at random intervals on the mat; going to the nearest one and looking in he saw a liquid of some type, and upon leaning closer he realized it gave off a very appealing scent. Gently touching a finger to it he realized it was massage oil. Trying to keep his mind out of the gutters - he was caring for a child after all - he looked around again and finally noticed something of interest. It was tucked away in the corner across from the door he entered.

Walking closer he saw the most beautiful bow and quiver he had ever seen. It was intricately carved from wood, with patterns in-laid in gold on it. Looking at the quiver he quickly noticed the gold and lead arrows.

He carefully looked over them, making sure not to touch them by accident. For all appearance they seemed to have been placed there at the last minute, however these were Cupid's most powerful possession so why would he put them within such easy access?

Daniel sat down on the ground about a three feet away from them (enough bad things happened to him and he did not need getting pricked by one of Cupid's arrows to be next on his resume. Besides Jack and Sam would never let him live it down!) .

Absently playing with Bliss wings, he started to think about this logically. They had woken up Ares because Jack had noticed a small flaw on one of his statues. So somehow Ares was connected to the statue and when the flaw was corrected it probably sent a signal that woke Ares up, and if that was the case than it is probably very logical to conclude that every God had done something like this, so to wake Cupid up all he would have to do was correct the mistake here. He needed to place the bow and arrows where they belonged - with Cupid.

* * *

Sam stood in the doorway of the bedchamber looking at the woman on the bed - she was right out of the murals. Even her helmet and spear were resting on a nearby table within easy reach. But who was this woman? If she actually was Athena she would be thousands of years old, and the only ones she could think of that were actually that old were the Goa'uld, Asgard, and those who were ascended. Sam could immediately rule out her being a Goa'uld because she would have sensed it by now. She was obviously not an Asgard. She looked solid enough not to be ascended, and Sam decided it would not be in her best interest to employ one of the Colonel's methods of finding out - by chucking something at her. 

She needed more information, but she couldn't really raid the bedroom when the owner was asleep just a few feet away in the bed, especially if this person somehow was Athena. Sam didn't feel to up to battling a goddess of war who had a seven foot spear when she herself was weaponless. Sam decided it would be best to try and wake her up from the doorway, and if that didn't work then she would see if there was a key to the doors or another exit. It'd probably be best if she could find her team-mates.

Sam slowly backed out of the bed chamber and, after ten minutes of looking, managed to find a back entrance that was unlocked. Slipping out of the temple, Sam quickly realized that they were not on earth, as she had assumed. A place like this she would definitely have heard of.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." she murmured with a slight grin.

After taking a minute or to look at the scenery she began her search for information.

* * *

Daniel stood up, and, carefully arranging Bliss so he could carry him with one arm, he picked up the quiver (half expecting Cupid to flash in the moment he touched the precious weapons!) and placed the strap over one shoulder and then picked up the bow. Smiling down at the still sleeping child he whispered softly: 

"Lets go visit dad shall we?"

He began walking back to the bedchambers, nervously humming. How would Cupid react waking up? How does react normally? Would this even work in the first place? He continued in this vein of thought until he reached the bedchamber and was standing near Cupid's bed. He paused, looking at Cupid for a long while. "Well he looks like he's still asleep," he thought. Taking one more deep breath he carefully placed the bow in Cupid's hand and then placed the quiver next to so it was slightly touching Cupids chest. Daniel waited.

* * *

Little did Daniel know that Cupid had woken up the moment Daniel had touched his bow. He had, however, feigned sleep and reached out with his mind to find out what this mortal was doing in his temple. He had purposely placed his Bow and Quiver in the Temple like that with a charm that if they were moved it would wake him. All the Gods and Goddesses had done things like that to wake themselves up. However, this was also a test. Many mortals would not hesitate to try and use the weapons themselves for personal gain, in which case he had a charm on it so if any one tried it would backfire on them immediately, and any arrow they tried to use would prick them. 

He was very startled to find out that this mortal had his son, but quickly relaxed when he briefly looked into his mind - it was out of love that this mortal carried his son, love and concern that the child might be harmed. Cupid inwardly smiled. Even asleep, his son could cause people to fall in love with him. The more he saw into this mortal's mind the more he was impressed. This was a highly intelligent man with an inner beauty like he had seen on no other. He inwardly frowned when he realized that this beauty was marred by sadness, and looking deeper he realized that this man had been deeply hurt by love many times. He almost roared in rage when he discovered that it was mostly the Goa'uld's fault - taking two of his lovers as host, one of which had been his wife! His rage deepened when he realized that on top of it all this man (Daniel, that was his name) had also been raped twice. He was so lost in examining Daniel's soul that he did not realize Daniel was there until his bow and quiver placed at his side. He decided then and there that he and Bliss would claim this mortal as theirs, and shower him with love and affection till his soul was healed of it's past hurts. Smiling gently to himself he sent out a small amount of power and woke up Bliss.

That's the end of another chapter.

* * *

A small author note 

Just in case anyone is confused about Daniel being raped I count what Hathor and Princess Shyla did to Daniel as rape.

Also I thrive on Comments so the more comments the happier I am!

**Rena Lupin** – Thank you I am trying to put in small cliffhangers at the en of each chapter. As for what teal'cwill do…well you'll see!

Quick-demon- well as you see in this chapter I'm trying to hurry up and trying to find a pathway between too fast and to slow with the pace of the narrative. I'm glad you like it though.

**kahless21**- Glad to see you posting again every time I see your name I get a smile cause I know I'm about to have a really supportive comment thanks you so much and I'm so glad you like it!

**Athenais**- Thank you for your encouragement it's thanks to reviewers like you that I keep posting. As for the plot I don't like giving away hints in my comments but anything is possible! So keep reading to find out more!

**Wild320**- Thank you for the comment stay tuned and you will seem more!


	11. XI

I am so sorry it took so long for me to update I have had an unbelievable case of writers block, I could barely write a paragraph before my mind would go blank. I am so sorry. Also the next chapter will also most likely take awhile to update just to warn you in advance. I have not given up though I'm just a slow writer. To my reviewer's thank you for your opinions and I would love to hear what you think of this chapter.

**DarkShadowBlade **- I am glad you're enjoying the story and I am trying to update fast but it's not working out as I had planned. But please keep reading.

**Kynight** -Yep Daniel is all Cupid's, I felt that they were a better match than Daniel and Ares.

**Wild320** -Thanks, and it's coming slowly but surely.

**kahless21** -I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Cupid's mother is Aphrodite and she will be mentioned eventually but I'm not saying when ;p I hope you keep reading.

**MsJonyReb **-I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much; I always like reading stories with interesting x-over's in them. I am also so glad that the research I did actually shows through. I can't stand reading a story where the author has obviously done 0 research and just made up what they didn't know. So I always try to research and keep the story as real as possible to the actual characters. Keep reading

Rena Lupin -I'm glad your enjoying the story and please don't damage your computer after reading this chapter :P

* * *

The True Gods Chapter 11

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned only the plot.  
"Blah" speaking  
"Blah" thinking  
"Blah" mind speak

Jack put the sword back where he'd found it and grabbed a pair of daggers. He returned to the middle of the room and started to fight against an imaginary opponent. His movements were more fluid than they had been in ten years, his feet weaving a complicated dance around the temple as he feinted back and forth. It felt like he had always been doing this dance, he felt more alive and at peace than he could ever remember feeling before. The slight weight of the daggers in his hand, the sweat running down his spine, the beat of his heart - all this combined to make him feel that he was finally at a place he had unknowingly been searching for his entire life.

What Jack had not realized was that the Daggers were glowing very softly. Like the other gods Strife had certain objects that were designed to wake him up, however instead of them simply lying there for someone to find like the other gods objects he'd put an allure on his objects so only mortals that would truly belong to Strife would notice them. The allure was not strong and only reached about 5 meters around the objects. Strife lived up to his name as the god of Mischief by putting another spell on his objects - the mortal who woke him would be bound to him for the rest of their lives.

Jack continued his dance slowly heading to a back door of the temple. He felt himself being pulled towards the back of the temple and through hallways until he eventually found himself in a bedroom with a pale god lying on the bed dressed in metal and leather. This, he knew, was Strife. He did not understand why he felt drawn to the man on the bed especially since his memories told him that this was a Theos you did not want to annoy in any way, especially since the most unusual things set him off - like for instance something as simple as killing the wrong bird. He soon found himself sitting next to the Theos, watching with growing dread as his hands shifted the daggers to one hand and than sliced the palm of the other. Try as he might he could not stop himself from clenching his hand and positioning it so the blood dripped into Strife's slightly open mouth.

* * *

Although Teal'c did not outwardly show any reaction, he was incredibly surprised. He had known he was being judged throughout the fight but he had thought he was being judged to determine his worth as a potential ally, and possibly even to ensure he had no remaining loyalty to the Goa'uld. To be offered the chance to become this being's second in command was incredibly surprising… and now that he thought about it, also incredibly suspicious.

Ares was not to surprised that Teal'c was suspicious of the offer - in his opinion it just made him a better candidate for the position.

"I know that this offer seems sudden to you and you will probably want more information before you consider accepting," said Ares, maintaining eye contact with Teal'c the entire time.

Teal'c held his gaze evenly. Thinking the matter through he could not see the harm in simply gaining more information on the subject, and while gathering the information he could try and find out the current locations and conditions of the rest of SG1.

"I would appreciate some more information about the matter before coming to a conclusion," Teal'c replied.

"Well if you come with me I will take you to the halls of knowledge, where you can learn more about our history and the duties of the high priest so you will know what to expect if you do take the position," replied Ares, taking Teal'c's hand and transporting them to the halls of learning near Athena's temple. He then led him to a small scurrying pool that was filled with a substance that appeared to be water but Teal'c was not sure.

"All you have to do is state what you wish to see and it will show you it."

He waved his hand at a nearby table and it was filled with food and drinks.

"The food will be fresh indefinitely if you want something else…"

Here Ares stopped suddenly staring into space. Teal'c looked at him curiously and when he did not move called out to him.

"Ares what is wrong?"

Ares shook himself out and blinking looked at Teal'c smiled wildly.

"My son is awake and has already found a follower worthy of him. If you will excuse me"

And with a flash of sparks Teal'c found himself alone.

* * *

Daniel gazed at the God before him, looking for any sign of him waking up. He thought he saw a twitch at the mouth when he felt the smaller god lying at his side begin to squirm. He turned his head to see a small chubby fist raise slowly to rub at an eye and than it moved revealing two large sleepy blue eyes staring into his, eyes with innocence such as only the very young had. Bliss blinked a couple of times and a small voice asked,  
"What's your name?"

Daniel smiled softly at the child before replying.

"It's Daniel"

"Oh"

He wiggled a bit upwards in Daniel's arms so he could look him in the face little hand exploring. He pulled off Daniel's glasses looking at them in confusion.

"What's these?"

He asked trying to place them on his face and failing miserably.

Daniel laughed softly and gently took them back, putting them on his face after he'd used his shirt to polish off the fingerprints Bliss had gotten on them.

"Those are my glasses, they help me see things better," Daniel explained he leaned forward conspiratorial, "without them everything goes blurry and I trip over my own feet."

Bliss giggled at him.

"That's okay, daddy can fix it," he replied brightly adding, "right daddy?"

He added looking over at the bed, and Daniel following his line of sight found himself looking directly into blue eyes that looked exactly like Bliss.

"Hello Daniel," stated Cupid in a husky voice while slowly stretching and then propping himself up on his elbow and staring intensely at Daniel. Daniel swallowed hard under Cupid's gaze.

"Um' hello, Cupid."

Daniel visibly shook himself out of his sudden stupor and continued.

"I'm Daniel Jackson. One of my team-mates and I woke up your father Ares, and we were brought here and your father requested my help in awakening you and your son."

Daniel paused here waiting for a response. Cupid inwardly smirked he knew that Daniel was completely loyal to his friends and the Stargate program and would never agree to being his first priest if asked out right. If, however, he inadvertently agreed his sense of duty and honour would not allow him to back out.

"Then I thank you dear Daniel for waking me and my son. Not many mortals would do that without hoping for some type of personal gain."

Cupid knew his plan was starting to work when Daniel immediately looked shocked and than slightly guilty.

"Actually your father promised to become allies and help destroy the Goa'uld if I agreed to help him wake you and the other Theos," Daniel said slightly ashamed, "I don't want you thinking that I did this without any cause when I did have an ulterior motive."

Cupid stood up and pulled Daniel to his feet, leading him away from his bed and to the main temple room. He positioned Daniel on his knees in the centre of the mat and took Bliss from his arms and placed him at the edge. He walked back and stood about a foot in front of Daniel.

"Daniel I appreciate you telling me the truth and wish to be frank. I have been testing you since the moment I woke - which, in case you were wondering, was the moment you touched my bow."

He paused and looked at Daniel when Daniel gulped.

"When you took my bow and arrow you did not think to use them for personal gain but only to return them to me. You have treated my son as your own and have been nothing but honest with me, even when you thought the truth could cause you harm. I brought you to the temple because I wish to give you a token of my thanks for not only waking me and my son - despite any ulterior motives - but also for all the reasons I have mentioned."

He held out his hand and a necklace with Cupid's symbol on it appeared. Will you except this necklace and my protection?" he asked.

Daniel looked at the necklace and then up to Cupid's face. He saw the honesty and openness in his expression - Cupid wanted him to except it and he wanted to help him. He could not see any dishonesty in his face at all.

"I accept," he replied.

Cupid smiled and stepped behind him he was a little startled when his shirt disappeared but Cupid reassured him that it was only because the necklace was supposed to always rest against the skin. Cupid carefully placed the necklace around his neck and shut the clasp, placing a hand on Daniel's right shoulder. Daniel felt a burst of power and a stinging on his shoulder before darkness surrounded him. He faintly heard Cupid's voice reassuring him he would never be harmed again.

* * *

Thank you once again for reading, Please please Review. 


	12. XII

The True Gods Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the plot.

* * *

Strife had known darkness for a long time. He was not in a deep sleep all the time, but rather drifted in and out. Sometimes he was conscious enough to hear the very faint murmurs that were the mortal world, but they were never loud enough to wake him.

Unlike the other Theos, even at the height of his power he did not have many true worshippers - most of his power had come from children playing pranks and humble thieves. He had not even had a temple dedicated to him, just smaller rooms attached to the side of some of the temples of war.

However, when the Goa'uld came this had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. He did not need someone to do mischief in his name to receive power from it, all it took was someone doing mischief. When the sleep came to him he was able to resist long enough to make sure he would get an honest follower to wake him up. He did this by placing spells on different objects so that only one who was truly meant to be his would even notice the objects, then the spells caused that person to immediately do a binding ceremony to Strife.

When the murmurs began to get louder than they had been in over a thousand years Strife knew he would be woken soon. He began to grow giddy with excitement - especially when he realized that it was the mischief daggers that this mortal had stumbled across, meaning that somehow this mortal was in his temple in Olympus. When Strife felt a presence beside him and felt blood dripping onto his lips, he was able to part his lips slightly. And the substance slipped into his mouth and down his throat. Feeling it go into his stomach woke Strife completely and he opened his eyes looking into startled brown eyes. With mischief dancing in his eyes he spoke.

"I accept this blood offering and mark you as my first priest, you shall do my bidding and in return will be under my protection for the rest of your life."

With that he grabbed Jacks shoulder and branded his mark on him, then sweeping him into his arms he disappeared in a flash of sparks.

* * *

Cupid gently arranged Daniel on his bed knowing that it would be a while before he woke. After making sure he was comfortable he turned his attention to his son, who had managed to grab Daniel's glasses again and was trying to place them on his face but kept poking himself in the ear instead. Cupid took the glasses and put them beside Daniel and then he grabbed his son spinning around the room with him in his arms.

"We're awake Bliss! We're finally awake!" he said, giving his son a huge hug and kiss.

Bliss squealed in delight. He finally dropped to the floor, still cuddling Bliss. Happiness filled his every pore - he was actually awake and with his son!

"So?" he said, "What do you think about are new Priest?"

Bliss looked deep in thought for a while before he answered.

"Danyel nice, he like me. But he hurt, looks fuzzy brown all over, but white under." He looked at his father. "But we make him better, right Daddy?"

Small tears gathered in his eyes as he spoke to his father. Cupid looked proudly at his son – his talent for reading auras was rare even among the Theos. Bliss was very lucky to have it; though he still just saw the very basics it would develop over time. Cupid thought on what his son had said – he knew that brown meant pain and white was goodness, which fit perfectly with Cupid's own impressions of the man. White being the inside colour meant that Daniel's true soul was pure and good - something Cupid knew was very rare amongst mortals.

The fact that Bliss said that the brown was all over concerned him though. Usually pain would be a small patch in one area, like for instance the back of the head. The fact that it was all over usually meant that the person had not dealt with it and that the pain was slowly poisoning the person. If not dealt with it would cause the gentle soul that was Daniel's true core to be over-whelmed, leaving only a hard shell filled with anger and pain. Cupid looked over to Daniel's motionless figure on the bed. He would not let that happen to him. Now that Daniel was his priest he was in a position to do something about it. He smiled down at his son.

"Yes Bliss we will heal him together."

* * *

Teal'c had stared at the spot Ares had vacated for a brief moment before turning his attention to the room around him. It was a large room with shelves full of scrolls along one wall, and tables to study them on too. Ares had placed food on one of the tables.

Turning his attention to the mirror, he asked it to show him one of the battles that Ares had mentioned earlier. The surface shimmered and showed him a battle between a woman and man. The woman had an elaborate helmet that covered most of her face and it had a decorative piece on top. She wielded a long spear that despite it's awkwardness in close combat she wielded like an expert. The man she was fighting seemed to be younger - almost boyish. He was not wearing any armour, only black leather which seemed to be held together by bits of metal. Despite his boyish appearance he had a savage blood thirsty smile on his face and seemed to enjoy every hit he got in. He had a one handed sword he was wielding and was the dirtiest fighter Teal'c had ever seen. He was interrupted from his studying by a small noise, and looking up saw a very surprised Major Carter.

"Teal'c! What are you doing here? Do you know where we are?"

Teal'c inclined his head.

"Major Carter, it is good to see you well. I have been informed that we are currently on Olympus."

"Olympus? Olympus as in Mount Olympus? Olympus as in the home of the Parthenon of Greek gods!" The surprise which had built on her face as she spoke suddenly shifted to a resigned look of acceptance. "Yup, this is definitely a typical day in the life of us."

"Indeed," replied Teal'c, his mouth twitching suspiciously as he suppressed a slight grin.

"How did we get here? Where are the others? And what do you mean you were informed?"

"I am unsure as to our method of arrival, nor do I know the locations of DanielJackson or O'Neill. I was informed of our location by a man by the name of Ares."

"Ares? As in the God of War Ares!" Her shock was once again on the rise. Not only was she at the mythological home of the ancient Greek Gods, but said Gods were home, and apparently happy to chat with the visitors?

"Indeed."

Teal'c then proceeded to explain everything that had happened to him since he had woken up in the small dungeon, and Sam did the same. After Sam had finished they started to discuss what to do. They decided to examine the mirror some more to try and get more information. Sam started to study it, trying to see how it worked as Teal'c asked it to reveal different events.

* * *

Ares appeared in Cupid's room and smiled fondly at the image of his son and grandson watching over Daniel Jackson in his slumber. Wiping the smile off his face he cleared his throat and tried not to smirk as his son jerked out of his trance like state. His grandson didn't even appear to be startled, he just turned and when he saw who it was literally flew into his arms with a shout.

"Grandpa!"

Ares grinned down as Bliss hugged him for all his worth, reaching his arms around as far as they would go which wasn't very far.

"Hello Bliss, how is my favourite grandson?" he asked.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! Look what we found!" Bliss said as he began trying to drag Ares over to show him Daniel. Ares laughed.

"You like Daniel do you Bliss?"

Smiling indulgently at Bliss, he sat on the edge of the bed beside Cupid.

"Yep! Daniel sad though, but that alright, cos we make him better!"

Bliss squirmed out of Ares lap and fluttered over to Daniel, landing beside his head and starting to pet his head. Cupid smiled at his Dad and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said, "I assume you were the one who made the deal with Daniel?"

"Yes. He and his team mates accidentally woke me up. I brought them here to learn more, however after observing them I believe that they all have the potential to be excellent first priests."

He then reached over to Cupid and touching their foreheads together they shared all the information they had gained from SG1.

* * *

Wow I finally got back to this story,thank you for your patience I had to take a break I would try to write and would only get a few words. So I put my attentions else ware to get some of my personal life in order and now that things have finally settled down I could bring my attention back to this. I would love reviews and ideas especially for what will happen with Sam and Teal'c I have some idea's but would love other idea's thrown in because I get my best idea's from others and putting my own twist in them. Thank you to all who love this story, you kept me interested.


	13. Author Note

Authors Note

I would like to thank every one who has reviewed this story and kept up with it. However I regret to inform you that I will not be continuing this story simply because I can not think of what else to do with it. I encourage anyone who wants to continue it to do so, it could probably benefit from a different point of view. Thank you once again for reading and once again I am sorry that I leave it unfinished but I have run out of ideas. Sincerely Orangeblossem.


End file.
